


Gru helps Victor and Yuuri

by I HATE MYSELF (Samthetrashcan)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Despicable, M/M, Threesome, bj, nose, nut, scarf, this was done for a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samthetrashcan/pseuds/I%20HATE%20MYSELF
Summary: Gru is very despicable





	

“Wow what a big nose you have?” Yuuri whispered into the short space between his mouth and the end of Gru's short prick like nose.

“Snorting coke isn’t the only thing I use it for.” Gru winked, bent his nose sideways so as not to blind Yuuri, and kissed Yuuri on the cheek. Gru snorted the rest of the lines of coke and wiped his nose. 

Gru was clad only in his scarf and Victor was naked as always – Yuuri very much enjoyed the view.

Gru was Victors long lost cousin from the depths of Russia's cold hard womb. Gru came from the evil side of the family and was twice removed due to bad experiences including getting caught fucking his minions. He was despicable. Really despicable. It was a miracle that Victor even reached out to Gru to help him with his sexual fantasy.

Nevertheless, Gru took off his scarf and hooked it around Yuuri's neck and started to choke him as Victor got into a minion costume. Gru tightened the scarf around Yuuri's delicate neck and dragged him like makkachin to the bed. Then undid the scarf and used it to breach Yuuri's anus using as my lubricant as despicably possible. 

Once Victor had inflated his minion costume, he turned to kiss Gru who accidentally popped it with his erect nose leaving Victor deflated and horny. The soggy minions costume was no hindrance to Victor, however, as he whipped his dick out and started to masturbate to the thought of winning yet another Gran Prix Final – not his fiance who was getting fucked by a scarf. 

Gru decided, after fucking Yuuri with a scarf, that enough was enough.

It was time to do something truly despicable.

Gru heaved Yuuri up from where he was lying, blissed out on the bed and chucked him onto the floor. Luckily, he landed on his knees with Victor's erect dick in front of him. Yuuri smiled and immediately started sucking. Cock was his favourite flavour of lolly pop. 

Rumaging around in the bed side cabinet, Gru found what he had been looking for. No not aa family tree with him included in it - he found a condom.

With a flourish, he discarded of the wrapper and skilfully put it on his erect nose. 

He knelt down beside Yuuri after putting the scarf back on his own neck where it rightfully belonged.. He caressed the round buttocks and found the red puckered hole. Gently, he lowered his face so his nose lined up with the lubed up hole and started pecking at it like a woodpecker on steroids. Soon his face started to blur as his nose disappeared and reappeared into the hole like sonic the hedgehog. He gotta go fast. 

Victor found his hands useless once Yuuri had started to succ so he picked up his phone and decided to face time Chris – still thinking about all the medals he was going to win as Yuuri ate his cock.

Chris picked up the video call and applauded loudly once he saw Gru nose fucking Yuuri and Yuuri sucking that penis like the dehydrated ho he was. 

Then all at the same time like the galaxies had aligned just for this moment – they NUT.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS DONE AS A JOKE OMG I WANT TO DELETE MYSELf


End file.
